five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 11 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Moving Forward
Short Summary Long Summary Beckman questions if Chitsujo is dissatisfied with his performance. In response, Chitsujo laughs, apologizing for scaring him, deciding to reword his request. He says he asked a lot of Beckman, asking to strategize against enemies he’s never seen before, requesting him to think blindly, apologizing. After, Chitsujo reveals he plans to assign three co-leaders to Intelligence, with one master tactician from each world, each providing expertise on former enemies. Beckman asks who he had in mind, with Chitsujo admitting he had to resurrect a few people, and beckoning them to come. The selected do not impress Beckman, being a petite girl, a man dressed like a hobo, and a Leaf Ninja trying not to fall asleep. Kisuke Urahara formally introduces himself, with Beckman confusedly replying that he thought they were giving a hobo a place to sleep, sending Kisuke to the emo corner. Chitsujo internally bemoans Beckman’s lack of tact, moving to comfort Kisuke. Mavis Vermillion introduces herself as the Fairy Tactician, and while Beckman isn’t intimidated by the title, he notes her confidence, deciding to give her the benefit of the doubt, more than the homeless man at least, much to Chitsujo’s protest. When Beckman waits for the final introduction, he notices that the man is sleeping on his feet, and yells for him to awaken. This earns a face-palm from Chitsujo, who thinks this is almost as bad as the time the Acts got together. Beckman snaps for the man to introduce himself, and he names himself as Shikaku Nara. He reads out his resume, and when he starts listing his likes and dislikes, Beckman snaps for him to stop. Chitsujo tells Beckman that each is probably the most intelligent person in their worlds, asking him to respect the others as intellectual equals, promising they’ll make a difference. Beckman gets a good look at the crying Kisuke, the snoozing Shikaku, and the chipper Mavis, and thinks the Alliance is doomed. Back at the Fourth, Shikamaru reveals that they have lost a little fewer than 10,000 dead and wounded, with around a fifth of the division not in fighting condition, with the wounded’s recovery hard to determine. Shikamaru then says the seriously injured will be out of action for a few days. Byakuya then looks at Eve standing over Ren’s body, with the commander sadly noting there will be other faces like that before the war is done. Byakuya then asks Shikamaru to concentrate efforts in tending to the dead and wounded, and they’ll move out when everyone’s ready. When Eve wonders how he’ll break the news, one of Chitsujo’s soldiers asks if the deceased was Eve’s friend, he reveals he was part of a team. Eve’s asked if the team knows, and the Wizard tells him where each member is stationed. He says Sherry Blendy, Ren’s fiancé, needs to know. The soldier asks if he’d like to tell her for closure, offering to take him to the 5th. When Eve expresses surprise, the soldier says every messenger and officer in Chitsujo’s army is taught a transportation technique, the one used to move between worlds. As an officer, the man would be happy to help. He then explains that officers don’t require the usual seal, with each going through a ceremony to establish mental connections with the others, using them to teleport to another officer’s location. Eve grabs the officer, who claps his hands and vanishes in a flash of light. The two appear before the 5th, attracting their attention when the officer asks Sherry Blendy to step forward. She then notices Eve and asks what this is about. At first, Eve struggles, but with the officer’s encouragement, tells Sherry that Ren is dead, apologizing. MediaWiki:Badtitletext asks Lucy who the woman is and what her relationship to Ren was, and Lucy answers, earning a sympathetic reply. Lucy wonders how she’ll take it, when Sherry asks how Ren died. When Eve says he was killed when they were fighting together, Sherry slugs him in the face. She keeps hitting, while screaming about them being teammates. Before the officer steps in, Eve holds him off, saying she needs to get it out. Sherry rages that Ren’s dead because of Eve. This display sickens Lucy, and Kiba comments this is too much, regardless of being upset. Naruto and Kiba tell Sherry that’s enough, saying she’ll kill him. She keeps cursing, and despite Eve’s apologies, screeches that sorry won’t bring Ren back, crying that it isn’t fair Ren died. She begins to say she wished Eve had died, but Kiba punches her before she can finish, earning a collective gasp. When his sister, Hana, angrily asks why he did it, Kiba shouts he did the right thing, knowing what she would say. Their mother, Tsume, takes Kiba’s side, adding that those sort of words can destroy a pack from within. Sherry curses Kiba for interrupting, but Kiba retorts she was going too far, and should be thanking him for stopping her from saying something she couldn’t take back. Eve speaks up, saying its alright for her to blame him, saying he won’t be mad at her. He continues that he doesn’t care, because he will get stronger to not lose anyone again, suggesting she do the same. He then asks to go back, with the officer complying. Sherry scoffs, saying Eve is not off the hook, earning a glare from most of the 5th, including Kiba. Jellal then tells Sherry to be glad for not being court-martialed for striking an ally. She then finally realizes how much of an outcast she made herself. Back in the Aster, Cana has informed Byakuya of Usopp’s cowardice, disgusting the Soul Reaper. She then lets Usopp tell his side, with Byakuya telling him to choose his words carefully. Usopp then says nothing in defense, admitting getting four people killed with his cowardice, surprising Byakuya with his honesty. He just says how much he regrets his actions, saying he never changed because his cowardice had never killed anyone, adding that things have changed. He asks Byakuya for a chance to make things right, promising to become the bravest 4th Division soldier, and never let his cowardice kill anyone again. Byakuya says that if Usopp truly can make things right, he will give him the chance, but Usopp still needs to be punished. When Usopp accepts, Byakuya places the pirate under probation for the rest of the war, and he will be at the commander’s side so every move can be observed. If he backtracks, Byakuya will either let Chitsujo court-martial him, or execute him. Usopp knows he has to avoid execution, since that would result in Luffy trying to kill Byakuya, and that discord must not arise. Usopp tells Byakuya he understands, thanking him for his generosity, with the commander telling Usopp not to make him regret it. The 1st Division is approaching the Worth Woodsea after a day’s march. A Wizard informs him of the destination, and when Shunsui notices the place’s notoriety, the Wizard tells him this was where The MediaWiki:Badtitletext was fought and defeated. When Shunsui asks what the battle was about, the Wizard admits not knowing, but Elfman Strauss steps forward, revealing it was over Nirvana. When asked how he knows, he tells how Fairy Tail sent four people to the fight, adding that Nirvana needs to stay destroyed. Shunsui then remarks that they still must go through the forest and drive the enemy back, giving the order to march on, knowing an encounter is highly likely. Appearing Characters Chitsujo Benn Beckman Kisuke Urahara Mavis Vermillion Shikaku Nara Byakuya Kuchiki Shikamaru Nara Eve Tearm Sherry Blendy Lucy Heartfilia Kiba Inuzuka Naruto Uzumaki Hana Inuzuka Tsume Inuzuka Jellal Fernandes Cana Alberona Usopp Shunsui Kyōraku Elfman Strauss Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 10 (Fairy Tail Campaign): King of the Mountain Next Chapter: Chapter 12 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of Worth WoodseaCategory:Aster Mountains Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign